The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) of the Indiana University Cancer Center is a group of oiostatisticians, data managers, and information technology professionals. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core has assumed statistical and data management responsibilities and associated administrative functions, education and training for the collaborative research effort of IU Simon Cancer Center investigators. BDMC members collaborate and consult with and participate in virtually every level of research. They take part in the design of experiments, contribute to planning of clinical protocols, monitor and assess the progress of pre-clinical and clinical studies, assist in the analysis and interpretation of the data, and contribute to the presentation and dissemination of results. Since the last review new faculty have been added to the core that have substantially increased expertise of the core in the areas of genomics, proteomics, medical informatics and systems biology. The specific aims of the BDMC are to provide broad statistical support to IUCC investigators, to assemble the necessary information technology infrastructure and provide training and education on its use, and to facilitate communications between the ID Cancer Center, other Indiana University groups, other Cancer Centers, the NCI, and the scientific community at large.